Who
by Amano Airi
Summary: Sebenarnya siapa yang paling tersakiti? #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 3


**Who?**

Sebenarnya siapa yang paling tersakiti? #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Dedicated : Levi Song Festival 2016**

 **Day 3 : Electronic "Clarity"**

 **Warning : Fast or Slow Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Indera penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma alkohol yang pekat dari tubuh seorang pria yang tengah ditopangnya saat ini. Sepasang tungkainya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama membopong tubuh seorang lelaki yang sedang tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh kuat dari minuman keras yang entah sudah berapa botol telah diteguknya. Mikasa mendongakkan kepalanya dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia merasa muak dengan bebauan alkohol yang terus-menerus menguar dari lelaki itu.

Hari ini satelit bumi tak terlihat dengan jelas, banyak sekali gumpalan-gumpalan awan berwarna gelap yang menutupinya. Mikasa kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju mobil yang diparkir agak jauh dari dalam bar. Mungkin malam ini Mikasa tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mungkin pula hingga beberapa hari ke depannya juga akan berlaku hal yang sama.

Dua tangan gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh pria di sampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya semakin dekat dengan mobil milik Mikasa. Membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kirinya yang agak bebas itu dengan cepat tubuh yang sedari tadi dibopong itu dengan perlahan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan dibuat sedemikian nyaman posisinya. Mikasa sendiri dengan segera menuju kursi pengemudi dan segera menyalakan mesin setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya sendiri. Tak berselang lama kemudian, kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju di tengah sepinya jalanan.

.

.

Segelas air mineral dingin diteguknya dengan cepat. Tak memperdulikan helaian rambutnya yang masih basah karena air, Mikasa segera menuju sebuah ruang tidur. Ia perlu merawat seseorang yang sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Mendudukkan diri di samping kasur dan mulai mengecek suhu tubuh pria tersebut. Mikasa merasakan sebuah pergerakan.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Membutuhkan sesuatu?" Mikasa dengan sigap segera mengambil air mineral hangat yang sedari tadi tersedia di nakas dekat tempat tidur, "Apa kepalamu terasa sakit, Levi?"

Pria itu, Levi dengan agak terburu-buru meminum air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Mikasa. Gadis itu sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sudah nyaris sebulan Levi seperti ini, menghabiskan banyak dari waktunya untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan hingga berhari-hari tak tidur, sering mengabaikan istirahat dan juga makan serta lebih banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan juga rokok.

"Merasa baikan? Ingin kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu?" Mikasa kembali bertanya setelah Levi menghabiskan air mineralnya. Kedua manik Mikasa dapat melihat keringat Levi meski penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu tidur di sudut ruangan. Pria itu pastilah telah bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mikasa tahu, hal ini tak terjadi hanya sekali atau juga dua kali saja.

Semua ini, awalnya bukanlah seperti ini. Levi bukanlah seorang yang suka minum-minuman hingga mabuk dan juga bukanlah seorang perokok berat, bukan pula orang yang benar-benar menenggelmkan diri pada pekerjaan hingga tak berisitrahat. Levi jauh dari semua itu, hingga seorang gadis membuat kehidupan pria itu tak beraturan bak diterjang tsunami setelah gempa.

Levi sebelumnya mempunyai seorang kekasih, sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka berpacaran. Dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu pula Mikasa dapat melihat bagaimana bahagianya seorang Levi Ackerman pada saat itu. Cinta pertama memanglah sepolos itu, Levi rupanya ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Gadis itu berpindah pada salah satu sahabat Levi. Bahkan seperti tanpa adanya rasa bersalah, secara pribadi gadis itu mebgirimkan undangan pernikahannya yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu dari awal bulan. Mikasa memang kini hanya berperan sebagai seorang pembantu untuk Levi. Tapi setidaknya ia adalah sesosok yang dapat menopang orang lain di saat orang tersebut nyaris jatuh.

"Hei, Levi, kau itu benar-benar bodoh, bukan? Atau memang cinta pertama terlalu indah serta menyakitkan pula bagimu?" Mikasa tahu pandangannya sudah memburam sejak menit-menit sebelumnya, tapi tangannya terlalu lemah hanya untuk mengusap kedua matanya itu, "Sebenarnya, aku atau dirimu di sini yang paling merasa sakit?"

Mikasa tahu segalanya tentang Levi. Dia dari awal memang punya hati untuk dirinya. Walau sayangnya Mikasa sendiri tahu bahwa perasaan itu hanya satu arah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : gak tahu, lagi-lagi Levi pihak yang tersakiti. Aku juga sih sebenernya lagi merasa tersakiti gitu, lagi suka OTP Yuzuru Hanyu sama Evgenia Medvedeva tapi apalah daya... NOTP Yuzuru Hanyu sama Julia Lipnitskaia lebih banyak yang suka (ceritanya curhat ini) ya udah itu aja sih, makasih...**

 **Ngomong-ngomong aku pilek dan malam ini rasanya panas banget... jidatku sampe gatel rasanya...**


End file.
